doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Lezama
México |estado = Fallecido }} Ricardo Lezama fue un actor de doblaje mexicano más conocido por haber sido la voz de Lynx-o en los Thundercats y de Stan Laurel (El Flaco) del famoso dúo El gordo y el flaco. Sin embargo, además de los papeles anteriores, es recordado también por ser la voz de Devon Miles en El auto fantástico y de Jonathan Higgins en Magnum. Padre de Ernesto Lezama. Filmografía Películas Stan Laurel * One Good Turn (1931) - cortometraje * Pardon Us (1931) * Pack Up Your Troubles (1932) * Sons of the Desert - (1933) * Fra Diavolo/The Devil's Brother/Bogus Bandits (1933) * Babes in Toyland (1934) * Bonnie Scotland (1935) * The Bohemian Girl (1936) * Our Relations (1936) * Way Out West (1937) * Swiss Miss (1938) * Block-Heads (1938) * A Chump at Oxford (1940) * Marineros de agua dulce (1940) Ian McDiarmid * Star Wars episodio V: El imperio contraataca - Emperador Palpatine (Doblaje de 1997) * Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi - Emperador Palpatine (Segunda versión) Desmond Llewelyn * 007: El mundo no basta - Q * 007: Al servicio de su majestad - Q (Varios dialogos) Otros *The Jack Bull (1999) - Henry Ballard (L.Q. Jones) * Armageddon (1998) - Karl (John Mahon) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) - Dragonneti (Udo Kier) * Impacto profundo (1998) - Capìtan Fish Tanner (Robert Duvall) * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Capitán Diel (Philip Baker Hall) * Un gato del FBI (1997) - Pa (Peter Boyle) * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997)- Dr. Kaufman (Vincent Schiavelli) * Hamlet (1996) - Embajador inglés (Richard Attenborough) * Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) - Gus * 007: GoldenEye (1995) - Almirante Chuck Farrell (Billy J. Mitchell) * Batman eternamente (1995) - Comisionado James Gordon (Pat Hingle) * Duro de matar: La venganza (1995) - Bill Jarvis (Michael Cristofer) * El juez (1995) - Juez de justicia Fargo (Max von Sydow) * Bullseye! (1990) - Darrell Hyde (Lee Patterson) * Dick Tracy (1990) - Big Boy Caprice (Al Pacino) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Ernest/Sr. Felix Nash (Jim Varney) * Coctel (1988) - Eddie (Robert Donley) redoblaje * Nación Alien (1988) - William Harcourt (Terence Stamp) * Quisiera ser grande (1988) - Señor Baskin (Josh Clark) * El pirata y la princesa (1987) - Vizzini (Wallace Shawn) * Wall Street (1987) - Carl Fox (Martin Sheen) * El placer de ganar (1986) - Señor Casey (Gerald S. O'Loughlin) * El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Harry Samstat (Steven Hill) * El nombre de la rosa (1986) - Ubertino de Casale (William Hickey) * Nada en común (1986) - Max Basner (Jackie Gleason) * Sálvese quien pueda (1986) - James Page (Peter Michael Goetz) * Cocoon (1985) - Bernie Lefkowitz (Jack Gilford) * El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) - Virdon (Irving Metzman) * Fletch, el extraordinario (1985)- Frank Walker (Richard Libertini) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Elfo anciano (Burgess Meredith) * Rocky IV (1985) - Paulie Pennino (Burt Young) * Vacaciones europeas (1985) - Kent Winkdale (John Astin) *De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Sr. Ries * Despertar a la vida (1984) - Tatuador (Arnold Johnson) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Voces varias * Soy o no soy (1983) - Profesor Siletski (José Ferrer) / Narrador en grabación (Scott Beach) * Yentl (1983) - Rabbi Zalman * La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Hercule Lajoy (Graham Stark) * Más allá del honor (1981) - Voces adicionales * La furia (1978) - Ben Childress (John Cassavetes) * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Dr. Spaander (Laurence Olivier) *John Hus (1977) - Fiscal en Concilio * La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Superintendente Quinlan (Leonard Rossiter) * Charley y el angel (1973) - Charley Appleby (Fred MacMurray) * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Dr. Bernardo (John Carradine) * La fiesta inolvidable (1968) - Charlie S. Divot (Gavin MacLeod) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Mariscal de campo Rommel - (Christopher Plummer) * Espartaco (1960) - Draba - (Woody Strode) * La historia de Ruth (1960) - Tacher -Juez judío # 2 - (Jon Silo) * Psicosis (1960) - California Charlie - (John Anderson ) * La gran aventura de Tarzán (1959) - Dino - (Al Mullock) * Gigante (1956) - Mort 'Pinky' Snythe - (Robert Nichols) * Cuando los mundos chocan (1951) - Glen Spiro -(Joseph Mell) * Un cuento de Navidad (1938) - Bob Cratchit (Gene Lockhart) otros más * Un Asesino anda Suelto - Tex Munroe * Juicio y Error - Juez Gratt * Código Flecha Rota - Secretario de defensa * El Cascanueces - Rey * Los Hijos de la Calle - Rey Benny * Perdidos en Nueva York - Marson * ¿Es o no es? - Director Halliwell * La Educacion de Árbol Pequeño - Abuelo * La Hija del General - Coronel Slesinger * Emma - Sr. Cole * Primero llega el Amor - Sr. Blake * El Caso Thomas Crown - Sr. Lenox * Memoria Explosiva - Larry King * Crimen Imperdonable - Juez * Los Ángeles al Desnudo - Cap. Dudley Smith * El Aprendiz - Sr. Kramer * El Fantasma - Raymond Zepho * Mafia - Vicenzo * Spice World - Obispo Películas Animadas Val Bettin * Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones - Sultán de Agrabah * El Regreso de Yafar - Sultán de Agrabah Otros * Aladdin - Sultán de Agrabah * Los gatos no bailan - Cranston Cabra * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de America - Sr. Anderson * Los supersabios - Sr. del Rosal * Anastasia - Mayordomo * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey - Franz Gruber * La Bella Durmiente - Rey Estéfano (redoblaje de 2001) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Dohko de Libra Series Animadas * Aladdin - Sultán de Agrabah * Thundercats - Lynx-o / Claudus / Hachiman / Safari Joe * Zenki - Jukai * Los Mapaches - Cirilo Gruñon / Presentador * La Pandilla Feliz- Sr. Hoofnagel / Presentación e insertos Series de TV * El gordo y el flaco (serie de TV) - El Flaco (Stan Laurel) * El Hombre Increíble- David Banner (Bill Bixby, temporada 1) * El auto fantástico - Devon Miles (Edward Mulhare) * Hannay - Inspector Latimer * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Bob Gordon (Dann Florek, un cap.) * La dimensión desconocida (serie de TV)- Redoblaje de algunos epis. * Magnum - Jonathan Higgins (John Hillerman) Personajes episódicos * Los inventores ** epis. # ¿? - Maestro de danza (Capítulo "Degas y la bailarina") ** epis. # ¿? - Monet Senior (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") ** epis. # ¿? - Albert Einstein (Capítulo "Einstein: La luz elevada al cuadrado") Documentales *America undercover: Life after life - Sherwin Nuland Telenovelas Japonesas * Oshin - Hitoshi (hijo de Oshin 40 años) (Etsushi Takahashi) Miniseries * Shogun(1980) - Hermano José Urano - (Takeshi Ôbayashi) Telefilms * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Simon Weiss - (Giovanni Crippa) * El hombre que costó 6 millones de dólares (1973) - Aide - (John Mark Robinson ) * Vino, mujeres y guerra (1973) - Radar Man - (Joseph Hindy) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos